Printers, copiers and facsimile machines use modular print components. For example, many laser printers use a replaceable print cartridge that houses the toner reservoir, the photoconductor drum assembly, and the charge and developer roller assemblies. It is advantageous to package a new printer for storage and shipping with the print cartridge installed in the printer. Two problems should be addressed when considering packaging a printer with the print cartridge installed. First, the so-called “rub memory” in which the charge characteristics of the photoconductor drum is changed by the transfer roller rubbing against the photoconductor drum during handling of the packaged printer. Second, the softer transfer roller can be permanently deformed when pressed against the photoconductor drum in one position for the comparatively long period a new printer may remain packaged. Both of these problems are eliminated if the photoconductor drum and the transfer roller are separated in the printer package.